Normalcy, Meant to Be
by RylieBaby413
Summary: Kris was meant to be back at Raintree. It was just, well, normal. But what about Junior? She had sworn that they were meant to be. But now, with so many things standing in their way, she wasn't so sure anymore...Author's Note Added.
1. Chapter 1

**starts from where 4x05 left off, not not following the storyline from there.**

Kris woke up, knowing that what had happened the day before was _not _a dream. She wasn't expecting to be one of Laura's bride's maids. She wasn't expecting Junior to tell her that they needed to go their separate ways. She wasn't expecting that kiss. _That _kiss. Just like all of the ones before it. It was the only thing in the world that gave Kris that feeling. That indescribable feeling that can never be replaced. That feeling that she wants to feel for the rest of her life. She sat up and ran her fingers over her lips, still feeling tingly from Junior's.

"Hey, it's about time you get up." Dani said while walking into the room.

"Yeah, I was exhausted last night, sorry. Is there something that needs to be done?" Kris asked, assuming that the office was busy on this monday.

"No, actually. Noah had a seminar to go to, so the office is closed for the day. You're free to do whatever."

"Wow, that's great." She replied. After everything that had happened, she needed some time to think.

"Well I have to go run a few errands and make some calls this afternoon. But do you want to meet up later tonight for dinner?" She asked while shuffling through some papers that were in her hand.

"Yeah, sounds great. Around 7?"

"Perfect. What do you plan to do in the meantime?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be helping Matt again, then I don't know. Maybe I'll just come back here and spend some time alone." she shrugged.

"How's Flame coming along? A champion like his father, I hope." Dani smiled.

"So far so good. For his first run, his time was awesome. Some more practice, and he'll definitely be in the racing business. Given that he doesn't get anymore injuries."

"Well, good luck, I'm sure he'll be fine. I'm leaving."

"See you later." Kris replied before shooting out of bed and dressing as quickly as she could. She needed to be at Matt's in an hour. But there was just one stop she needed to make along the way…

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's really short, but no worries, i have so many ideas for this story. It's going to be a long one. Please, please, please review :) its good to be back writing on this site again after being away for a while. shout out to any tv. com users! (im GGFan413)**


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily for Kris, Laura's car was gone. But unluckily for Kris, so was Junior's. This was crazy anyways. She was acting like one of those pyscho ex-girlfriends who she hated. No, she was just going to turn around and go right home. Then she saw him. God, why did she she have so see him. She hated feeling her heart skip a beat and her stomach get all flustered. She also hated that she would never admit that she really loved that feeling. He had just entered the barn when Kris shot out of the car and quickly walked over there, hoping that no one would see her. _This is it, Kris _she thought to herself _You've made it this far. Just go in and talk to him. _

"Hi." She greeted, almost angrily. She was going to yell at him, get in his face, and tell him that he was crazy for kissing her when he was engaged. But with the slighted smiled and his face, that was impossible to do. She couldn't be mean to a smile like that. God, she felt like one of those girls who get all mushy and stupid when they're around a guy.

"Hey." He returned the greeting, but looked away from her.

"Where's your car?" She asked, just for small talk.

"Laura took it. Her's is in the shop."

"Oh." Kris replied simply. "I think we should talk." she added slowly while making her way into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Uh, I'm kinda busy right now, but maybe later."

"Busy with what?" Kris asked, already knowing the answer. She saw the pearly white place cards and samples spread out across the desk. But she was going to make him say it.

"Wedding planning." He replied flatly, finally looking up at her.

"Right. The wedding that I'm supposed to be a braid's maids at."

"Kris, I'm sorry, I'll talk to her about that if you don't want to go through with it--"

"I think you're the one who shouldn't go through with it." She snapped back before he would finish.

"Don't do this, Kris." He said sternly but gently.

"Do what? Tell you not the marry the girl that you _aren't_ in love with?" Kris asked sarcastically.

"I do love Laura." Junior replied harshly.

"You _love _her, or you're _in _love with her? There's a big difference."

"I don't have to explain myself to my ex-girlfriend." Junior said while standing up and leaning over the desk that separated him and Kris.

"You mean the same ex-girlfriend that you kissed yesterday?" Kris asked.

"That…" Junior lowered his voice, "was a mistake."

"Do you really believe that?"

"What's with all of the questions? If you came here to talk about it, then it obviously meant something to you." He got up and started pace slowly across the room.

"Of course it did." Kris replied softly. Junior stopped dead in his tracks. "What? You mean that's a surprise to you? Junior, I'm not going to lie to you and tell that I felt nothing when you kissed me. Because I did. That thing you were talking about, that feeling that you said never goes away? Now I know what you mean."

"Kris," Junior started while walking over to her. "You're putting me in a really weird position here. I'm getting married tomorrow."

"I know." Kris nodded and looked down, ready to cry.

"And I'm happy about that. I really do love Laura."

"That's great. That's great, Junior, really." She tried her hardest to appear to be happy for him and she felt a single tear run down her cheek.

"Yesterday was a mistake. Okay? I was confused, but now I'm not. Can we just leave it at that?" Those words hit Kris hard in the gut. It took her a while to regain her strength to talk.

"I should go." Kris spoke softly and weakly. She turned her back and started to walk out the door. "Tell Laura I'm sorry that I won't make it tomorrow." She called out behind her.

"Kris--" Junior started. But she shut the door behind her before she could hear anymore. She could handle the truth. She had to grow up the way. But it's different when what you hear is all lies.

**A/N: Again, still a pretty short chapter... sorry. They're going to get longer once I get into the story more. Please review and let me know what you think so far, or what you'd like to see in the future... i'm open to ideas:) Thanks a bunch Rylie**


	3. Chapter 3

On her way to Raintree, Kris tried her best to cover up the pain and anger that she felt for Matt's sake. Not only was she being given a second chance that she couldn't blow, but she couldn't tell him, an ex-boyfriend, that she was heartbroken over Junior, another ex-boyfriend. It just wasn't right in so many ways. Suddenly, she thought of Laura. How does she feel through all of this? It's pretty obvious that she hates Kris. But, then again, she did make her a braid's maid at the last minute. Either that was her soft side showing, or she just wanted to rub it in her face that _she_ was the one marrying Junior.

When she pulled up into the ranch, she looked past the fake-leather cowboy boots open-pit fire rings. Off in the distance, Matt was warming up Flame. He looked like a champion already, just like his dad. Since Noah had last seem him, he'd gotten even healthier. WIth proper medical attention and a hearty diet, he was starting to look like his normal, happy self again. Which kinda reminded Kris of herself. She had grown up, mentally, on this ranch, and was suddenly "sent off" to care for herself in Colorado. Now, she was back and getting back to normal. Yep, she had a lot of things in common with Flame, making it even harder for her to be part from him.

"Hiya, cowboy. Shouldn't you be preparing the pork and beans for tonight?" Kris joked as she approached Matt and Flame. She's given him so much crap for this whole dude-ranch things.

"Hey." He laughed, ignoring her comment. "He's all warmed up for you." He told her as Flame trotted over to Kris immediately and pushed his nose up against her hand.

"Hey, boy." She greeted. "Ready to ride?"

"Let's go easy today. The slower we take things, the more willing he'll be." Matt explained.

"Slow and Steady Wins the Race." Kris replied and nodded.

"Exactly. Let's start it off as a walk around the track. Let him get used to it a little."

"He's done it before." she countered.

"I know, but if we keep running him like that, we'll injury him before he ever starts competing. Let's just start where we left off yesterday, _before_ he took off."

"Okay." Kris agreed. She really wasn't in the mood for arguing. Matt jumped up up on one of the other horses and they slowly started to walk around the track. Kris started to recall all of the memories that she had on this track, like when she first rode Wildfire and proved to everyone just how good she was.

"So…" Matt started, and brought Kris back from her daze. "You ready for the big day tomorrow?" He asked, smiling slightly at her.

"Oh, you mean the wedding…" Kris replied.

"Yeah, what do you think I meant?"

"Nothing. I just…" Kris started. She had to tell him the truth… he was gonna find out eventually. "I don't think I'm going."

"What?" He asked, shocked and confused.

"Yeah… I just have some things that I have to do, and--"

"But you're a braid's maid, you have to go."

"Junior said he'd talk to Laura about that."

"Junior." Matt repeated, clearly disappointed. "You went and talked to him about this?"

"Well, yeah." Kris shrugged.

"Why?" He asked. Kris could read how upset he was from the look on his face.

"It was his idea that I don't go, Matt."

"That doesn't make any sense. He told you that he _wanted _you to go."

"Yeah, but that was before--"

"Before what?" he pried.

"Nothing. Nothing, okay? Let's just focus on Flame right now." Kris replied. Not only did she not want to talk about this… but she didn't want to talk about it with Matt.

"Okay." Matt replied, calmly, which surprised Kris. Matt wasn't the one to let something go, especially a conversation like that. But no complaints. Kris was here for only one reason: to get back into racing in any way that she could. If she couldn't be Flame's jockey, then the least she could do was help train him. She had seen so much with him already, and she didn't want that to end. Right now, he was all she had. The one relationship in her life that she was sure about.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) Here's another chapter for ya'll. It's still like short. But I'm like that. I tend to write shorter chapters so that I can update faster. But give me some time, I have school work and other time consuming things, but I will definitely try to stay on top of everything so that I can update as much as I can. Also, please excuse typos. I'm a fast typer and i dont really proof read anything, lol, so bare with me. Please review:) Rylie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For the Kris/Junior stuff, I'm picking up where 4x05 left off, where they kiss. But for Dani/Noah, I'm not taking all of that stuff that happened between them into context (the storage closet…). I didn't really like the way it happened for them, so I'm making it my own. So at this point of the story, they're just friends/ co-workers who like each other… so enjoy :)**

"Anyone here?" A deep voice echoed through the hall just as Dani was filing the last folder.

"In here." She hollered back to Noah. Shortly after, he appeared by the door.

"Hey, what are you up to?" He asked as he slid off his work coat and hung it on the back of the door.

"Just doing some organizing. I ran some errands earlier and got more of the supplies that we needed. Kris wasn't here to answer the phone so there might be a few messages if you want to check."

"Okay." He nodded.

"How was the seminar?" Dani asked as she tidied up some things on the desk.

"Boring, as usual. Call me crazy, but I really don't like having to take notes on the things that I've known for years."

"Then why do you go?"

"For the practice, and something to add to a resumé." He shrugged.

"Planning on leaving me?" Dani raised her eyebrows at him. "_Us_. I mean, us." She corrected quickly. Noah just laughed.

"Well, you never know. Something better might come along." He replied.

"Just so we're clear…" Dani started. "That was sarcasm, right?"

"Yes, Dani, that was sarcasm." He laughed.

"Glad to hear it." She nodded, and flashed him a smile. "Oh, hey, tonight Kris and I are going out to get some drinks, wanna come?"

"Only if I'm welcome." He shrugged.

"Yeah, absolutely. Matt's gonna be at Junior's bachelor party, but us three can still have a good time."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be at Laura's bachelorette party, considering that you're a bride's maid?"

"She's not having one. Said it's not her thing. She was just going to go out to dinner with a couple of close friends, but nothing huge."

"I see. Okay, well, I'm up for tonight. Is Kris still at Raintree?"

"Yep. She'll be home later, though, and we'll go around 7. Sound good?" She asked.

"Perfect. I'll be in the office if you need me." He headed out the door with high hopes that tonight would go well. He wanted to be closer with his co-workers. He wanted to be closer with Dani.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"To having the day off!" Dani exclaimed as she clanked her glass with Noah's and Kris'.

"Here, here!" Noah replied, already slightly drunk after a couple of beers. Kris on the other hand, hadn't even finished her first martini.

"Kris, come on, drink up! It's not very often you'll hear you're boss say that." Dani yelled to her over the loud music.

"Trust me, you're not no ordinary boss, Dani." She replied, smiling.

"Hm. I'll toast to that!" She raised her glass yet again and Noah happily joined in. Even when drunk, the two were making googly eyes at each other. "Why are you so down in the dumps?" Dani asked, squinting hard at her as if she were trying to focus. "Finish that drink and I swear you'll feel ten times better." She smiled stupidly. Kris just raised her glass slightly in response and took a small swig. She really didn't feel like being out, but she had made a promise to Dani. She didn't want to get on her bad side… again. Besides, it was probably best that she wasn't at home wallowing over Junior.

"Oh my god." Kris mumbled so no one could hear her. _She _was here.

"Laura! Hey!" Dani exclaimed as soon as she saw where Kris was looking. "Hey! Over here!" She called out again. Laura and two of her friends came walking, or stumbling, over to the bar. Looks like their not-to-wild night took a turn.

"Daniiiii!" Laura slurred. "What are you doing here!?"

"We just came out for a few drinks." Dani replied, her eyes all glassy.

"Us too! Oh yeah, these are my friends, Katelyn and Brooke. Guys, this is Dani, Kris, and Noah." She pointed to each one of them as she said their names, which by the way took her quite a while to do.

"Hi!" Brooke said to the group, possibly even more drunk than Laura.

"Hi Kris!" Laura finally said to her. "So much for me not getting too crazy, right?" Laura asked jokingly.

"Yeah, right." Kris replied with a fake smile. The only sober one in the place.

"Laur, we'll be right back." Katelyn told her with a smirk on her face. Over at a table, two equally wasted guys were checking them out.

"Okay." Laura replied, not caring where they were going. But as soon as they were gone, Laura plopped down onto the bar and, to Kris' surprise, started to cry.

"Laura?" Kris asked. No one else had even noticed that the girl was blubbering.

"It feels so wrong. It's wrong, I know it is." She told.

"What feels wrong?" Kris asked. Laura cried even harder.

"Here, come on." She stood up and took Laura by an arm. "Dani. Dani, hey. I'll be right back."

"Okay!" Dani exclaimed joyfully, not noticing Laura. Kris held Laura up as she led her to the bathroom. God, why did she have to be so nice? Laura immediately ran into one of the stalls and threw up. And again. And again. She slid onto her butt and leaned against the wall. When Kris got close enough, she could see her lipstick was smeared, her hair tangled, and her mascara making her tears run black down her cheeks.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kris asked, not sure of what else to say.

"He doesn't love me." Laura sobbed. "He doesn't love me." Kris was shocked. She wasn't expecting a drunken confession tonight from her. From Dani, maybe, but not Laura.

"Of course he does." Kris lied. She had to lie. What was she supposed to say? No, he doesn't love her? She couldn't. She wouldn't.

"No." Laura shook her head. "No, he doesn't."

"Did he tell you that?" Kris asked. Stupid question.

"No. I just know."

"How?"

"The way he looks at me." She wiped her hand over her mouth. "And the way he looks at you."

"Laura--" Kris started.

"He loves you. You beat me." She mumbled.

"I didn't--"

"No, shh." Laura told. "It's the way it was supposed to happen. That's why I'm here." She said. Kris ignored the fact that it made no sense. "It's the circle of life." She rambled. Again, no sense. "Like in the Lion King." Okay, that made a little sense. At least she knows her Disney references.

"We should get you cleaned up." Kris said while picking Laura up by the arm again.

"Remember what I said." Laura whispered to her. Her breath was unbelievable.

"Okay. Yeah, I'll remember." Kris nodded. And she would. But Laura wouldn't…

**A/N: getting a little exciting :) I hope ya'll are liking it… please review if you do! It really helps! I have some more ideas for this story, but idk how long it will take me to write them and make them good enough… so be patient with me please! I will try my hardest to update frequently. Thanks again! Rylie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while! I probably should have told ya'll that you shouldn't expect me to update on monday nights... for the obvious reason that thats when wildfires on :) how great that friendships/passions!? I won't say anything about it, cuz i dont want to spoil anyone who hasnt seen it... but it was amazing! Anyways, enjoy :)**

"Raise and shine!" Kris exclaimed in a purposely loud voice as she barged into Dani's room.

"Ugh. Get out." Dani replied while pulling the pillow over her face. "Too early."

"It's 10 o clock, Dani. You're gonna be late for the wedding."

"No."

"Yes." Kris laughed. "Our day off is over. Now come on, get up, get dressed, and go get some coffee." Kris pulled the covers off of Dani's body.

"I hate you." Dani squinted up at her.

"I can live with that." Kris shrugged. Dani sat up slowly.

"God, what a crazy night. I don't even remember most of it."

"Yeah…" Kris replied slowly. She thought back to the bathroom stall, where Laura lay drunk and told her that Junior didn't love her like he loved Kris. She still couldn't get over it. Of course, she knew it was true… with that kiss and all, but hearing it out of his fiancee's mouth was a different story.

"Anything exciting happen?" Dani asked, completely clueless.

"No. Nothing." Kris replied, avoiding eye contact. "Look, I have to go… run a few errands that I meant to do yesterday." A complete and total lie. "I'll be back later."

"You won't miss the wedding, will you?" Dani asked.

"No." Kris lied. "I should be pretty quick." She headed towards the door, "Take some aspirin, and be sure not the trip over Noah on the way out. He's passed out in the hallway."

"Alright." Dani replied, as if that were completely normal. Kris walked out of the office and into her car slowly, taking her time to think to herself. She wasn't sure exactly where she would go… but she needed to get away for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flame was right there waiting when Kris arrived at Raintree. The place was deserted… the dude-ranchers were all gone, and everyone else was getting ready for the wedding. She knew she was safe. "Hey boy." She greeted him. "God, you remind me more and more of my dad everyday." She grinned. "You wanna go for a walk?" She asked. He nuzzled his head into her hand in response. "Yeah, let's go." She smiled as she opened his door and walked him off into the distance before swinging her leg over him and feeling perfectly in place… just like on Wildfire. With a click of her tongue, he set off on a trot. Slow enough to let Kris' mind wander… but fast enough to feel like no one could catch them.

"_I don't just watch. I see… I see you." _Kris recalled that moment when she was with Junior in the wood that night. She had believe him too. She really thought that for once _someone _understood her. And she thought that she understood him that way too. After everything they had been through, she thought that there would be no more surprises. But when she found out that he was getting married to another girl… that was when she doubted it all. She doubted that she had ever known who this guy was, or what their relationship was, or who _she _was. Maybe he needed to see less of her, and more of himself. But why should she care at this point? She clicked her tongue again and her and Flame sped up off to god knows where…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Kris!? She was supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"Relax… she told me that she'd be here." Dani replied. They were all dressed and waiting now.

"Well where is she!? She never told me anything last night!"

"Do you even remember anything from last night?" Dani asked.

"Just that I spent most of it over a toilet rambling on and on to Kris. Something about the Lion King."

"Of course." Dani nodded. "Well, just sit down, take some deep breaths, and I'll try to call her again, okay?" Laura nodded and Dani dialed Kris' number, yet again. When the ever famous _beep _came, Dani left her third message. "Kris, it's me again. Where the hell are you? Laura's freaking out, which is only making my splitting headache worse, and the wedding is supposed to be starting…" She looked at the clock "Now. Look, I know this is hard for you. Trust me, I know. But you have to be here, Kris. You have to be here for Junior. Call me back when you get this to let me know you're okay. Bye." She hung up her phone and turned around to see Laura hyperventilating. It's never a good sign when a bride's maid disappears and the bride had a paper bag to her face. She wondered what else was in store for them…

**A/N: Hey, I know it's really short with no Junior/Kris moments, but I've been busy and have been trying to get my ideas out for a while now and I have some big ones coming up. So don't worry, I know that this chapter is a little boring and uneventful, but it'll get better. I promise :) Rylie**


	6. Chapter 6

"So… how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" Junior asked as she straightened his bow tie in the mirror.

"Get married!" Matt exclaimed. "God, it must feel amazing. And I never pictured that you would ever marry anyone else except--"

"Kris?" Junior asked, as he turned and faced his best friend.

"I wasn't going to say that." Matt replied sternly. But he did know it. He also knew how hard to was to realize that girl that you are in love with, is in love with your best friend.

"Right." Junior replied and quickly turned back to the mirror.

"Junior, what's the real reason why Kris isn't here?" Matt asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied harshly.

"Well, I do. It's gotta be a good reason to make her not want to come to your wedding. Did you guys get into a fight?" He asked.

"No." Junior replied flatly.

"Then what? I mean, come on Junior, it couldn't have been that bad. You and Kris have been through so much together, and--"

"We kissed." Junior spit out.

"What?" Matt asked, complete and utterly shocked.

"We kissed, okay? I… I kissed her."

"When?" Matt asked, still shocked, but now a little angry.

"A couple of days ago."

"_Days_!?" He stressed, and Junior nodded, half shamefully.

"But...Wh…. Why?"

"Because….Because…" He started.

"Junior." Matt eyed him carefully and warned him in a low, steady voice.

"I'm in love with her." He shrugged. "I can't help it. I love her." He felt tears form in his eyes, but no way in hell was he going to start crying in front of Matt.

"Junior, no…" Matt denied. That was the last thing he expected him to admit on his wedding day.

"And now that I've said it, I'm okay with saying it again. I love her." He repeated a little more confidently. Matt's face grew redder and redder.

"What about Laura?" He asked harshly.

"Honestly, at this point, I don't care."

"Junior…"

"What? I'm being fair to her by doing this. I can't make her happy, Matt. I can't. She's no Kris." Matt sighed heavily as he sat down in the nearest chair.

"Are you mad?" Junior asked, although it felt like a stupid question. Matt looked up at him for a second, then relaxed.

"I can't control who Kris loves. I'm sure as hell not too happy that it's not me. But I see you two together, Junior. It's not the same with Laura, as much as a great girl she is." His words were heavy and slow as he spoke. "She chose you… and now you're choosing her back. Somehow I should've known that this would be the outcome of everything, but I guess I didn't want it do be true."

"Matt--"

"No, it's okay. I'll get over Kris. But I would never forgive myself if I were to tell you that she wasn't the one for you. Because she is." He shrugged as he finished his little speak. Junior's eyes lit up as his best friend stood up and told him the words that he had been waiting to here for so long: "Go get her." Junior took a deep breath as he walked out of the room and down the hall to where Laura was. He was expecting tears. He was expecting her to scream. He was expecting to get slapped across the face.

"Oh, Junior, good. Please tell me you know where Kris is." Laura said quickly as she opened the door when Junior had knocked.

"No, I don't." He replied flatly.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she looked deeply into her eyes.

"Laura, I--"

"Oh no. You're having cold feet, aren't you? Oh, Junior, it's okay--"

"No, it's not." He said kind of harshly. Then he softened his voice. "It's not okay."

"Junior…?" She asked, confused.

"I can't do this." He shook his head. "I can't."

"You can't do what? Junior, please talk to me, you're scaring me…"

"I can't…" He avoided eye contact. "I can't marry you."

"You…You… what?"

"I can't marry you." He repeated, this time looking into her already teary eyes. "It's not fair to you if I do." She looked at the ground for a long while, before she looked back up with a tear streaking down her cheek.

"It's her, isn't it?" She asked, weakly. Junior nodded slowly, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"I'm… I'm so sorry." He told her. "I just--" He was cut off by her cold hand which hit him hard across his face. Like he had thought, he was expecting that. She pulled her hand back with a stern and icy look on her face. After giving him one last look, she slammed the door in his face. His head lowered as he turned and walked out of the door of the church, ignoring all of the people who were staring and gasping at him. This was the right thing to do. He knew it was. But that didn't mean that he didn't feel like a total ass while doing it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kris was sitting in an open field. Flame was behind her grazing and the sky was blue above them both.

"Junior and Laura are probably reciting their vows right now." She told him, her eyes were glassy and weak from some of the crying that she had done. "God, I'm such an idiot." She thought.

"That makes two of us." She heard a family voice come from behind her. It was _him. _God, was it really him? She immediately stood up and saw a tux-wearing Junior standing before her with a faint smile on his face.

"Wh--What are you doing here?" She asked, shocked and bewildered.

"I didn't do it, Kris. I didn't marry Laura." He told quickly. Kris' eyes widened. She had only dreamed that he would say that to her. And now that he actually did, it didn't feel real at all.

"You what?" She asked….

**A/N: I'm stopping it here for a little bit of a cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'll have a new chapter up soon. How will Kris react? Dun dun dunnnnnnnn…. ha. please review! Rylie**


	7. Chapter 7

_Kris was sitting in an open field. Flame was behind her grazing and the sky was blue above them both. _

"_Junior and Laura are probably reciting their vows right now." She told him, her eyes were glassy and weak from some of the crying that she had done. "God, I'm such an idiot." She thought._

"_That makes two of us." She heard a family voice come from behind her. It was him. God, was it really him? She immediately stood up and saw a tux-wearing Junior standing before her with a faint smile on his face._

"_Wh--What are you doing here?" She asked, shocked and bewildered._

"_I didn't do it, Kris. I didn't marry Laura." He told quickly. Kris' eyes widened. She had only dreamed that he would say that to her. And now that he actually did, it didn't feel real at all._

"_You what?" She asked._

"I...I couldn't." He shrugged as he walked closer to her.

"Please tell me that you're kidding…"

"I'm not." He replied simply. How could he be so calm about this while Kris was freaking out. "It just didn't feel right."

"But what about Laura… and you're family? What about your dad?"

"What about us?" Junior replied in a gently voice. "Kris, I still love you. You know I do. Trust me, I've tried to forget about it and move on, but I can't. When I saw Laura in her wedding dress, and the cake with blonde-haired bride on top of it, all I could think about was how wrong this was. For me, and for you, and for Laura."

"No…" Kris said sternly. "No. Don't do this." She started to walk back over to Flame.

"Don't do what?" Junior asked. "Kris, come on. We've never been in the same place at the same time. But now we are! Now's our chance!"

"No! No. Junior, you can't do something like this on a whim."

"Why not? Would that be so horrible?" He looked her straight in the eye.

"I can't believe that you would put something like this on me… telling me that I'm the reason why you didn't get married."

"What are you talking about?" He sighed. "I thought that this was what you wanted." His eyes were soft and his voice was soothing.

"What I want is for you to be happy." She whispered.

"_You _make me happy." He replied quickly.

"I just wish that for once you wouldn't put me first."

"But--" he started.

"You just walked out on your own wedding, Junior." Kris interrupted, "you walked out on Matt, and Dani, and Laura… and your dad. You walked out on a life that had so much in store for you… just for me. And I _know _that no one will be happy about that."

"I don't care what they think!" He told her.

"But I do! Junior, I'm just now starting to get back to my normal life. I can't have this put on me. And neither can you." Before he could interrupt, she started to speak again. "Make things right, Junior. Okay? Just please listen to me on this."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" He asked.

"You'll figure it out. I know you will. But please, Junior, fix things. For once, don't put me first." They locked eyes before Junior dropped his head. Without looking up, he turned and got back into his car. Of course Kris wanted nothing more than to get in with him and drive off into nowhere, but she couldn't. It was now her time to be the responsible adult that the Ritters want her to be. And as for Junior? She wasn't sure if she was ready for something like that...

**A/N: I know that it's pretty short.. but I'm just leading up to some future events. Like I said before, this is going to be a pretty long story… so there's not going to be a happily ever after right away. Review please :)**


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to post for about a week… my computer needs to be fixed. I'm on a friend's computer right now just so I could let you all know. (how great am i? lol) new episode tonight! hope everyone enjoys it… I know I will! I'll be on as soon as I possibly can! thanks! Rylie**


End file.
